


That would bee great

by HasKnees



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Eduardo and Tord being dorks, Eduardo being a good awkward friend, Fluff, Like they play tag, Mark judging them, Other, Ringo also judging them, Someone swallows a bee, Tag, The Game, this is self indulgent, tord is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/pseuds/HasKnees
Summary: "I think I can feel that bee buzzing in my stomach-""Tord, that things probably dead-""Nah, I feel it.""You do not.""I am pregnant with a bee, Eduardo.""Well, wouldn't that BEE great."





	That would bee great

**Author's Note:**

> heye hey hey babe (you know who you are) guess what have some Eduardo uwu

"tAG, YOU'RE IT BITCH!" Tord yelled out, giggling and darting off as quickly as his little legs could possibly carry him.

"OH COME ON, YOU BARELY TOUCHED ME-" Eduardo yelled back, huffing and crossing his arms. Rude little Norwegian, how dare he think he could get away with calling a tiny poke a tag? "And, watch your language, you fucking cunt."

Tord burst into a fit of laughter from the other side of the yard, rolling his eyes, and sticking his tongue out. 

"You're such a hypocrite." He stated, earning a nod of agreement from Mark, who stood inside by the window, watching their little game of tag unfold. Ringo sat with him, flicking her tail. Edd had gone on a trip for work, and left Ringo in the care of Tord, his loving, yet incredibly... how to put it, unhealthy, slightly dimwitted, husband.

The Norwegian had gotten bored left home alone (Tom, and Matt going on a trip to the store with Jon, refusing to take Tord, because the last time they did, he'd very politely told the slightly mean cashier to "Eat a carrot and choke, you rude ass motherbitch."), and decided to wander over to the neighbors in order to have some company. Thus, led to Ringo sitting with Mark, and Tord, and Eduardo playing some peaceful, calming tag.

"Ah, no, I have to disagree with you. You, are much more of a hypocrite then I." 

"What?? Me?? A hypocrite??" Tord gasped, an offended expression springing onto his face. Eduardo rolled his eyes, scoffing.

"Don't act so surprised, my goodness. You literally tried to take over the world, murdered Jon- granted, you did somehow bring him back to life..anyway, murdered Jon, and now you act like an innocent bean, who has never in his life, done anything wrong." 

"That's because, I have never, never, in my life, done anything wrong." 

Mark laughed from the window, reaching his hand over to gently pet Ringo's head. She let out a soft purr, nuzzling her cheek against his hand. "They're crazy, aren't they?" 

Eduardo sighed, smiling, and giving up on the "who's a bigger hypocrite battle??". (Clearly though, he had won.) 

"Hehhe, anyway, you're it Eduardo!" Tord shouted, fingering gunning at the taller male. Eduardo snorted, darting after Tord, causing the red hooded male to screech, "HAVE MERCY!!" 

Hours passed, and the game of tag continued, on, and on, and on-

Mark was getting tired of watching, and Ringo had gotten so bored she'd fallen asleep. Eduardo and Tord though, they still seemed to be enjoying their childish game.

"hAH YOU'RE IT AGAIN EDU!" 

"ONLY EDD'S ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT-" 

"I'M HIS HUSBAND, AND THEREFORE HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL YOU ANYTHING HE DOE-

OOF oW-" 

The Norwegian had tripped, falling first into the dirt. His "ow" was very quickly muffled, Eduardo blinking awkwardly, He held back laughter as he approached the red hooded male, giggling out an, "Are you okay, Tord??" 

Tord sat up, coughing and sputtering, desperately wiping his face off.

"I swallowed a fucking bee." 

"You.. oh my go-pffft-" Eduardo couldn't help but laugh, snorting and chuckling at the dumbfounded expression on Tord's face. 

"I'm living my husbands dream right now, Edd's always wanted to swallow a bee."

Eduardo only laughed harder, unable to contain himself. He couldn't wrap his head around the situation. Of course, Tord had fallen. Of course, he'd majestically managed to swallow a a bee. And, of course, that happened to be Edd's fucking dream.

The taller male only stopped laughing when he heard Tord sniffling, and then saw the tears falling from the Norwegians eyes.

"Oh, shit-" He muttered, quickly pulling Tord to his feet, and awkwardly shuffling. Eduardo never was good with crying.

"What's wrong??" 

"I mi-miss, Ed-Edd-" The Norwegian hiccuped, Eduardo internally face palming. This guy was too gay and in love for his own good sometimes, it hadn't even been a full day since Edd was gone on his little work trip-

"Uhh... please don't cry! It's okay! He'll be back within a week-" Eduardo started, Tords small sob of "a whole week without my husband", cutting him off. He sighed, awkwardly patting the shorter male in a very, very weak attempt to comfort.

"Come on Tord, it's not that bad. You've gone longer without seeing him-" 

"W-We weren't m-married then-" Tord sniffled, wrapping his arms around himself and hugging. For someone who had once been trying to take over the world, and running an entire army, he was so very fucking sensitive. Eduardo would laugh about it, if it weren't for the fact that Tord was crying. Like a baby. Honestly, this was getting to be pathetic-

"Hey, how about we go inside and watch some zombie movie?? Would blood and gore make you happy?? Some nice, bloody.. blood and gore.. gory gore.." Eduardo asked, cringing at the awkwardness of his tone. He was trying to be helpful, he really was, but dealing with crying people, was NOT something he was used to-

Tord nodded a little, Eduardo sighing in relief as he practically dragged the sobbing Norwegian inside. Mark raised an eye at them, petting Ringo, who was purring from his lap.

"Don't ask." Eduardo muttered, earning an amused snort from Mark as he sat Tord down on the couch. He quickly went and made some popcorn, putting in the most graphic zombie movie he could possibly find, and seating himself a nice distance away from Tord.

The movie began, drowning out Tord's sniffling. Eduardo leaned over every few minutes, giving him a friendly pat of encouragement. Soon the Norwegian was munching on popcorn with Eduardo, giggling away at every death seen that played.

Eduardo smiled to himself, mentally patting himself on the back for calming this small gay gremlin. He'd done well.

The movie ended minutes later, and Tord happily swung his feet, that dangled from the couch, not quite reaching the ground. A happy silence fell over the house, Marks snoring, and Ringo's soft purring being the only minimal noise one could hear.

It was nice, and Eduardo found it relaxing after a long day of some intense tag with Tord. He let out a happy sigh, leaning back and closing his eyes. Despite the fact that he and the Norwegian were highly unlikely friends (especially considering the fact that Tord had unintentionally murdered Jon.), he was glad it had come to be this way. 

"I think I can feel that bee buzzing in my stomach-" Tord cut through the comfortable silence, causing Eduardo to wheeze and start laughing.

"Tord, that things probably dead-" 

"Nah, I feel it." 

"You do not." 

"I am pregnant with a bee, Eduardo." Tord stated, the expression he wore being totally serious. Eduardo giggled, and rolled his eyes.

"Well, wouldn't that BEE great." He said, a lazy smile on his face, as he was unaware of the mistake he'd just made.

"Did.. did you just make a pun-" 

"I mean, yeah, I did." 

A small sniffle escaped the Norwegian, tears welling in his eyes. "EDD MADE PUNS ALL THE TIME-" 

"TORD HE'LL BE BACK-" 

Eduardo sighed, smiling as the sobs began. 

Though he was awkward, this was amusing, and it would definitely BEE fun to find more ways to cheer this gay gremlin up.

**Author's Note:**

> uWU I'm going to slam my fac e into the kety board babe give me more attention then you already dO
> 
> you focking potato of beautty uwu


End file.
